Blinded by love
by Forever Jewel
Summary: A girl named Diamond who is blind is in for a ride of her life. She is with her ex lover John. She meets riddick and they fall in love. Can get together while they are trying to gat off the dead planet? Set durning the first movie
1. Chapter 1

_Diamond POV_

I was asleep on the ship; I didn't even know why I agree to come with john on this trip. His stupid ass had to capture Riddick. As you can see, I can't stand john. We use to date, once was lover. But that went all out the window. I could feel something near me. I knew Riddick was near me. But where?

_Riddick POV_

As I lay here and hear everyone breathing. A nice scent has caught me. This person smelled like apples. I all so smelt sadness on her. Maybe she's been heartbroken.

_No one POV_

The ship had started to shake. Diamond eyes flew open. She couldn't see anything because she is blind. Her Cargo door open and she hit the floor. Then someone arms wrapped around her waist. A voice whispered in her ear and said "Just hold on to me, I got you." Diamond knew that voice belong to johns. She didn't say anything but held on to him.

As she held on to john's. He kept whispering soft words in her ear.

_Riddick POV_

What does john thinks he is doing? I know she felt uncomfortable. When I get out of here, I'm going to make her feel loved.

_No One POV_

The ship started to shake violently. Diamond fingers dig right into john arm. What she didn't know was something large hit her in the head, knocking her completely out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a pounding headache; my eyes open a little bit. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. "Stay still." Said a voice near me. I couldn't make out who it was. Diamond said "who are you?" "My name is Riddick." Why would Riddick help me? Diamond thought. Riddick said "Your hurt, I cleaned your wound the best way I can." Diamond smiled and said "Thank you." Riddick said "How come your eyes are not on me?" diamond said "I'm blind." He said "How did you become blind." "My boyfriend at the time, which is now my ex boyfriend drove home drunk and we got into a car accident" diamond said "We will get your vision back." Diamond said "I hope so." There was noise coming out of nowhere. Diamond said "You have to leave, that could be john." Riddick didn't move. John came in and said "Move Riddick." Riddick moved, john handcuff him and put him somewhere. John came back to diamond and said "Let me help you up." Diamond didn't argue, she put her hand up and john helped her stand. John said "Stay away from him." Diamond said "Why, are you jealous?" John said "No, Riddick doesn't want someone like you." Diamond knew john was right, but john could also be wrong.

Caroline came in and said "So we are just going to keep him lock up forever?" John said "No that will be my choice." "Is he really that dangerous?" John said "Only around humans." Diamond said "Than he could have killed you then john." John looked at her and said "He could have killed you." Diamond rolled her eyes.

"What the bloody hell happen?" "Could have been a meteor storm." Back inside the ship Riddick had escape. Diamond was standing outside of the ship, she felt someone behind her. "Why are you here by yourself?" said Riddick. Diamond said "I don't know."Riddick put his hands on her hips and said "How do you know johns?" Diamond said "He was my ex boyfriend." She felt his hands tighten a little around her waist and said "Stay away from him." All diamond could was nod. He let go of her and disappear.

'Three suns?" said jack. Caroline said "Wow." Everyone looked around. Diamond was leaning against the ship, she could feel Riddick's eyes watching her, but she didn't say anything. She pulled her back john came up to her and said "Stay here." Diamond said "How can I go anywhere when I can't see?" John leaned into her ear and said "What are you going to do about it?" Diamond said "I can't, but I think Riddick will." We both turned around when we heard Riddick movements. John rolled his eyes and walks away. Diamond sat there in the heat when she felt someone arm on her shoulder. She didn't turn around because she knew who it is. "I'll protect you diamond, you don't have to worry about john anymore." Said Riddick.

Than Riddick left her there and went into the other direction to where the three suns are.


End file.
